The Muggle Life
by PauuFu
Summary: Después de la guerra, Draco y su madre deben rehacer su vida en el Londres muggle, pues en el mundo mágico no son bien recibidos. Draco realmente no esperaba encontrarse con Harry Potter en su primer día de trabajo.


_**Este fic participa en el "Reto de Apertura: Primera vez" del foro Un Pequeño Rincón.**_

 _ **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. De ser así probablemente nada sería como es ahora.**_

* * *

—¡Hey, rubio! Atiende la mesa 5 —ordenó uno de sus compañeros con tono hostil. Draco se mordió el labio para no replicar, sabia que no podía tener problemas en su primer día, o no pasaría el periodo de prueba—. ¡Rápido!

 _Jodidos muggles_ , pensó mientras tomaba su libreta y le dirigía una mirada fría al corpulento hombre, de aquellas que solo un Malfoy podía dar. Suspiró, ahora su apellido no valía nada. Negó con la cabeza, enderezando su postura e instalando una sonrisa cordial en sus labios. Si bien nunca esperó que su primer trabajo fuera de camarero en el mundo muggle, lo haría bien, sería el mejor, como el Slytherin que era.

Caminó a paso rápido, pero sin perder la elegancia y compostura, incluso cuando escuchó un bufido de parte del mastodonte seguido de una frase muy parecida a "jodidos niños mimados". Pero lo que no logró aquel comentario si lo logró el hombre que estaba sentado precisamente en la mesa 5. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo con cada paso que daba y su cuerpo se encogía más y más, rogando por pasar desapercibido para el otro, pero sabía que era imposible, después de todo era a él a quien debía atender.

—¿Qué desea ordenar? —preguntó al llegar a su lado, con una voz tan baja que casi no se escuchó a si mismo, pero de igual forma el hombre levantó la mirada, a punto de decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al chocar la esmeralda y la plata.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó sorprendido. Su voz había cambiado, demasiado, ahora era más profunda y firme, probablemente si el dueño de esa voz no fuera quien era, a Draco le habría cautivado. Pero no era el caso, claro que no.

—Debe estar confundiéndome con otra persona, señor —respondió, lanzándole una mirada significativa— mi nombre es Andrew Wade y seré quien le atienda hoy.

—¿De qué estas...? —se interrumpió al mirarle rodar los ojos—. Cierto, debo haberlo confundido, lo siento. Quiero un café negro con pastal de moras

—Se lo traigo enseguida —Draco volvió a instalar su sonrisa cordial mientras anotaba lo que Harry le pidió.

El resto del tiempo que Harry estuvo en el local, transcurrió sin incidentes, aunque Draco podía sentir la mirada del pelinegro taladrándole la nuca cada vez que volteaba. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando, después de dejar la paga por lo que había consumido, se acercó a él.

—¿A qué hora sales Dra-... Andrew? Me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo luego —el rubio le quedó mirando unos segundos, evaluando sus posibilidades. Tal vez si decía que si, la curiosidad Gryffindor que, Draco sabía, en ese momento estaba carcomiendo por dentro al otro se iría y lo dejaría en paz. Miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared, las 7:50.

—A las ocho. Puedes esperarme afuera —le respondió, desviando la mirada y dejándole para ir a recoger la mesa de una señora que se levantaba.

Realmente esperaba que aquel trabajo fuera más desagradable, pero se había equivocado. La gente normalmente era amable, o por lo menos indiferente. Sabía que era más de lo que podría lograr en el mundo mágico. Las guerras acaban, pero el odio perdura para siempre.

Tampoco le tocaban labores muy difíciles, solo debía recordar cual mesa era cual y llevar los pedidos sin botar nada. Esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran, realmente necesitaba el trabajo y no eran muchas las cosas que sabía hacer, después de toda una vida siendo atendido en todo lo que necesitara.

Cuando llegó la hora fue hasta el baño del personal para cambiarse de ropa. El baño era pequeño, sobre todo considerando que él estaba acostumbrado a baños donde la simple bañera era de aquel tamaño. Negó con la cabeza, aquella ya no era su vida. El espacio se veía aún mas reducido por la serie de casilleros que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, destinados a que el personal dejara sus pertenecías.

Se vistió rápidamente, no queriendo postergar mas el inminente encuentro con San Potter. Rió un poco al recordar aquel apodo, el que le puso cuando sus mayores preocupaciones eran ser lo más desagradable posible. Que buenos tiempos. Salió apresurado del baño, con su bolso colgado al hombro, pesaba, si tan solo pudiera hacer magia...

Se despidió de la dueña dedicándole una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, mientras que al mastodonte le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad. Había conseguido superar el primer día, aún si el otro quiso ponérselo difícil.

Salió del local y el aire frío le dio de lleno en el rostro, tiritó ligeramente mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle. Ni rastro de Potter, tal vez se había arrepentido. Apretó los labios hasta que estos se pusieron blancos, si se había arrepentido mínimo pudo haber avisado. Bueno ¿acaso esperaba modales? Era Potter después de todo.

Estaba por empezar a caminar hacia el pequeño departamento que compartía con su madre cuando un 'plop' se escuchó proveniente de el callejón a un lado de la cafetería y unos segundos después el sonriente rostro de Potter se asomó, probablemente buscando a algún muggle que lo haya visto. Cuando le vio mirándole sus sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y terminó de salir por completo del callejón.

—¡Malfoy! Creí que ya te habrías ido. Lamento la tardanza —se rascó la nuca avergonzado, a lo que Draco solo alzó una ceja—. Tuve que ir a avisarle a Hermione que no estaría en casa, luego se pone como loca si no me encuentra.

—Da igual, Potter, acabemos con esto —respondió rodando los ojos y comenzando a caminar—. Creo haber visto un bar por aquí cuando venía, se veía bastante discreto.

—¿Aquí? Creí que preferirías ir al Londres mágico —si bien no le respondió, Harry supo que había incomodado al otro, por lo que intentó cambiar el tema—. Bueno, en realidad cualquier lugar con alcohol sirve.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero no le sorprendió ni le molestó. El resto del camino hasta el bar que había mencionado Malfoy previamente se desarrollo en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, pensando en que podrían decir una vez se sentaran. Cuando llegaron, sin necesidad siquiera de hablarse, ambos se encaminaron a la barra, que se encontraba vacía. Para sorpresa de Harry, Malfoy pidió solo cerveza, pero no comentó nada y pidió otra.

—Siento lo de tu padre —comenzó Harry cuando ambos tenían sus bebidas frente a ellos. No miró al rubio, pero notó como se encogía de hombros.

—Él sabía en lo que se metía —fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, mientras llevaba el vaso a su boca. Pero sabiendo que para acelerar las cosas debía ser lo más completo posible y responder las preguntas que si bien Potter no había formulado, sin duda tenía, agregó —. Mi madre y yo quedamos libres, aunque debimos "donar" todas nuestras cuentas.

* * *

—¿No puedes hacer magia? ¿nada de nada? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No. Ni yo ni mi madre. Pero bueno, ya nos estamos acostumbrando ¡Ayer madre cocinó! No era lo mejor que hemos comido, pero ella estaba orgullosa, y yo también.

—Me alegro de que las cosas se estén estabilizando —sonrió sincero—. Aun recuerdo que ella salvo mi vida.

Draco no admitiría nunca que se quedó más tiempo del necesario mirando la sonrisa en los labios del otro.

* * *

—Entonces, después de unos días volvió y ¿sabes lo que dijo cuando vio a Hermione? —el otro negó— ¡Hola! —Draco rió divertido, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por el alcohol.

—¿De verdad? Sabía que Weasley era idiota, pero no esperaba que tanto. Me sorprende que Granger no lo haya matado.

—¡Ganas no le faltaron!

* * *

—¿Entonces ya no estás con la Weasley?

—No —el rostro de Harry se había puesto serio y miraba el liquido color ambar en su vaso—. Después de la guerra y de experimentar un poco descubrí que los calderos no eran lo mio. No se si entiendas —Draco pensó en no agregar nada, pero parecía que el alcohol era mejor que el veriseratum.

—Te entiendo más de lo que crees —ambos se quedaron en silencio sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tiritó ligeramente cuando una corriente de aire especialmente fría chocó con su cuerpo. Inmediatamente sintió algo pesado cayendo sobre sus hombros, abrigándole. La chaqueta de Harry.

—No soy una chica, Potter —escupió su apellido como cuando estaban en el colegio, escuchó como Harry bufaba.

—Pues lo pareces, Malfoy —respondió en el mismo tono. Ambos rieron y Draco acomodó mejor la chaqueta.

* * *

Se quitó la chaqueta y se la tendió al de lentes.

—Gracias, Potter. No fue del todo desagradable —Harry abrió los ojos lo más ampliamente que pudo y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¿Acabo de escuchar al gran Draco Malfoy, príncipe de las serpientes, dar las gracias? Que alguien me ayude, necesito una ambulancia —rió negando con la cabeza—. Quédatela, yo puedo aparecerme en mi casa.

Draco estaba por contradecirle cuando su boca se vio asaltada por otra, de labios suaves y ansiosos. Aunque no alcanzó ni a corresponder antes de que el contacto desapareciera.

—Puedes devolvérmela la próxima vez —dijo Harry sonriendo. Un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, aunque uno no podría decir si era debido al alcohol, al frío, o al beso que acababan de compartir. Con delicadeza retiró la chaqueta de las manos del rubio y nuevamente la acomodó sobre sus hombros—. Nos vemos, Malfoy.

—Nos vemos, Potter —sonrió de lado y le guiñó un ojo, antes de entrar rápidamente al edificio donde estaba su departamento.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, sintiendo su rostro hirviendo y su corazón latiendo como loco. Al llegar a su puerta respiró hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse antes de entrar a su casa. Al hacerlo el agradable olor a comida casera invadió sus fosas nasales.

—¡Draco! Comenzaba a preocuparme de que no llegaras —le recibió su madre cuando aún ni terminaba de cerrar la puerta—. No creerás lo que pasó hoy. La mugg... Vecina enfrente nos trajo una caja rara. Estuve viendo todo el día a un señor cocinando. Pude seguir algunas.

Algunas eran pocas. La mesa para comer estaba llena de platos diversos. La sonrisa en el rostro de su madre era tan linda, que le daba pena romper su ilusión. Pero no tenían el dinero para comprar tantos ingredientes, mucho menos para un televisor.

—Madre. Sabes que la gente no regala cosas —le dirige una sonrisa preocupada—. Además ¿dónde conseguiste tantas cosas para cocinar?

—También me las dio ella. Dijo que no nos preocupáramos. A su hija le gustaste ¿sabes? Dijo que si tenías una cita con ella se daba por pagada —la sonrisa de su madre cambió sutilmente a una más pícara—. Aunque por lo que vi hace un rato por la ventana... —Draco se sonrojó fuertemente al verse descubierto.

—Tendré que conseguirme otro trabajo, ya.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí.**_

 _ **Lo que acaban de leer es mi primer intento de Drarry y creo que para ser el primero creo que no ha ido tan mal.**_

 _ **En el reto me tocó "su primer trabajo" y a pesar de que tal vez la historia no gire totalmente alrededor de eso, es la base de todo.**_

 _ **No puedo agregar nada más que mis ganas de que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **(Cualquier comentario es bien recibido mientras se mantenga el respeto)**_


End file.
